vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
UI best practices
With the low barrier to entry, writing mods has become very popular. While this has greatly benefited the WoW community, it does have a dark side. There are idiosyncrasies in both the Lua language and the World of Warcraft API that many authors overlook. This can lead to poorly written programs as measured by performance, memory usage, interference with other addons and the default UI, etc. The techniques gathering on this page will help help addon authors, experienced and otherwise, make the most out of WoW's environment safely and efficiently. General Scripting These tips relate to Lua scripting in general. They are offered to help you write safer and more efficient code, and are applicable to non-WoW scripts as well. Use local variables One stumbling block for Lua programmers coming from other languages is the fact that all variables are global unless specified otherwise. Many times, the use of global variables is necessary: saved variables are created via the global environment; all API functions and UI frames are in the global namespace. However, globals come at a cost of both performance, and naming conflicts. Globals are inefficient to access compared to locals. Whenever a global is accessed, Lua has to call the internal equivalent of getfenv() to figure out where to retrieve the global from. Local variables, on the other hand, are stored on a stack. In code where performance is important (for instance an OnUpdate handler), it's often beneficial to create a local alias to a global function: local Foo = Foo for i = 1, 10000 do Foo() end Naming conflicts are sometimes a more pressing concern. The effects are usually much more noticeable. If two addons define print functions that work in slightly different ways, one of the addons isn't going to be too happy when it tries to use its own. Another problem can be taint... If you accidentally use the name of some variable that blizzard code uses (e.g. arg1), you can introduce taint. These problems are easily solved by declaring functions and variables local. There are other approaches as well, but this is by far the simplest. Hook functions safely See also: HOWTO: Hook functions in a safer way You should do your best to write your addon in such a way that you don't need to hook functions. Even when it is necessary, most of the time hooksecurefunc is sufficient. However, there are occasional cases where "traditional" hooking must be used. When you do, remember to pass all parameters and return all results. Example: local OrigFunc = Func Func = function(foo, bar, ...) DoStuff() local blah, baz, rofl = OrigFunc(foo, bar, ...) DoOtherStuff() return blah, baz, rofl end Even if the function only takes two parameters, you should always use the vararg (...). This will help future-proof your hook. If parameters are added to the function, your addon will safely ignore them while still passing them along. There is actually a slight problem with the above example. If the number of return values from the function increases, your addon will likely cause erros. If you can call the original function as your last step, this is easy to deal with: return OrigFunc(foo, bar, ...) If you need to do processing based on the return value, you'll need to create a table to store the results of the call: local ret = {OrigFunc(foo, bar, ...)} DoStuff() return unpack(ret) Make efficient use of conditionals If you have a series of if conditionals, test the most efficient ones first. For example: if Efficient() then DoStuff() elseif LessEfficient() then DoOtherStuff() elseif HorriblySlow() then DoSomething() else Cry() end There are exceptions to this rule, though... If one of the less efficient conditions is more likely to be the case, you should test it first. This way, instead of running both the fast test and the slow test most of the time, it only runs the slow test. E.g.: if SlowButCommon() then DoStuff() elseif FastButRare() then DoOtherStuff() end Short-Circuiting Lua uses short-circuiting of conditionals. This means it only evaluates enough of the condition from left to right to know for certain whether it's true or false. In the case of "or", the whole condition is known to be true as soon as one operand is true. For "and", the whole condition is known to be false as soon as one operand is false. You can take advantage of this to add a bit of efficiency: if Fast() or Slow() then DoStuff() elseif LikelyToBeFalse() and LikelyToBeTrue() then DoStuff() elseif LikelyToBeTrue() or LikelyToBeFalse() then DoStuff() end Order of Operations Lua, like many other programming languages, executes expressions from left to right starting from the innermost parenthesis to the outermost. This allows for un-nesting of IF blocks. -- This: if a and b then if c or d then DoStuff() end end -- Can be written as: -- As described in the previous section, if "a" or "b" are false, then DoStuff() will never execute -- If "a" and "b" are true and "c" or "d" are true, then DoStuff() will run. if a and b and (c or d) then -- same as "a and ((b and c) or (b and d))" (yes, the distributive property works here too) DoStuff() end Note: There are several programming languages that do not read left to right (eg. Joy, Factor, J and K, etc.). Others - like Haskell - can be used both ways. There are even languages that are multi-dimensional. While many of these are mainly academic, they are not esoteric languages made to be weird, but rather based on recent theories and ideas in computer science. Lazy Coding You can utilize the Short-Circuiting functionality to make sure a variable has a value before comparing it to a literal: if foobar 5 then -- might throw "attempting to index field ? a nil value" DoStuff() end if foo and foobar 5 then -- will not throw an error DoStuff() end You can also "cheat" if all you want to do is make sure a variable has a value other than nil or false: -- This: if foo then print(foo) elseif bar then print(bar) else print("nothing to print") end -- Can be written as: print(foo or bar or "nothing to print") Minimize use of throw-away tables Tables in Lua, being powerful instrument, can cause your addon to pollute memory with unnecessary garbage if you're not careful, as tables are one of value types that are not reused automatically. It is better not to use repeatedly generated throw-away tables unless they provide far easier to read solution, faster code or if your task is impossible to handle without them at all. In some cases you can minimize garbage generation when using those as explained in HOWTO: Use Tables Without Generating Extra Garbage. API & XML This section applies specifically to the World of Warcraft UI environment. Use local event handler parameters With the introduction of WoW 2.0, widget event handlers now provide local parameters. As mentioned in a previous section, accessing local values is more efficient than accessing globals. Here are a few examples of the old way and how they should be implemented now: Code directly in XML Old if event "SOME_EVENT_NAME" then this:Show() elseif event "SOME_OTHER_EVENT" then DEFAULT_CHAT_FRAME:AddMessage(format("%s: %s", arg1, arg2)) end New if event "SOME_EVENT_NAME" then self:Show() elseif event "SOME_OTHER_EVENT" then DEFAULT_CHAT_FRAME:AddMessage(format("%s: %s", ...)) end Note: Lua code must be inserted inside event handlers or it will never run. XML calling Lua function Old XML MyEventHandler() Old Lua function MyEventHandler() if event "SOME_EVENT_NAME" then this:Show() elseif event "SOME_OTHER_EVENT" then DEFAULT_CHAT_FRAME:AddMessage(format("%s: %s", arg1, arg2)) end end New XML MyEventHandler(self, event, ...) New Lua function MyEventHandler(frame, event, firstArg, secondArg) if event "SOME_EVENT_NAME" then frame:Show() elseif event "SOME_OTHER_EVENT" then DEFAULT_CHAT_FRAME:AddMessage(format("%s: %s", firstArg, secondArg)) end end Even Newer XML This has the advantage of resulting in a reference call, without an anonymous code block calling a global function. Lua only Old frame:SetScript("OnEvent", function() if event "SOME_EVENT_NAME" then this:Show() elseif event "SOME_OTHER_EVENT" then DEFAULT_CHAT_FRAME:AddMessage(format("%s: %s", arg1, arg2)) end end) New frame:SetScript("OnEvent", function(frame, event, firstArg, secondArg) if event "SOME_EVENT_NAME" then frame:Show() elseif event "SOME_OTHER_EVENT" then DEFAULT_CHAT_FRAME:AddMessage(format("%s: %s", firstArg, secondArg)) end end) See Also http://vanilla-wow.wikia.com/wiki/AddOn_programming_tutorial Category:Interface customization